The Truth and Lies
by I Saw Shino's Face
Summary: It's time for another Alchemy Exam, and new alchemists are coming tinto the military. When one of them looks almost identical to Scar, questions rise, due to Scar's dissapearance. And there's an Ishbalan entering the military...
1. He Looks Like Scar

LL A.K.: Hello! How's it going? Yeah, this is my first Full Metal Alchemist fic, don't hurt me or anything.

**Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere: **Long Live Asato Kido does not own Full Metal Alchemist, so if you try to sue her, your wasting your time, you idiots.

"Do we have to go?" Ed grumbled into the phone, lying down. He had the phone in one hand, his automail arm was in Winry's grasp, and wasn't going to be released anytime soon.

"Well, it's more of a 'you', than a 'we'." Hughes said on the other line. "Y'see, the occasion's more of a 'state alchemists only' ordeal. And Al isn't quite a state alchemist, or humanoid."

"Then no deal." Ed snorted. "If Al can't go, cross my name off of whatever that list is for."

"…You really don't know?" Hughes said in disbelief. "Ed, it's the state alchemy exams, and apparently, the guys higher up think you're important enough to come and watch, maybe even get a word in on who's joining."

"But Al can't come because his human body's not there, right?" Ed clenched his teeth for a moment. Winry just tightened a screw that went into what was left of his shoulder.

"That seems to be the case. But you know what happened yesterday?"

"What happened?" Ed said in concern.

"My sweet little Elacia dressed up as a princess!" Hughes' serious voice evaporated. "I mean, I know she's already my little princess, but it practically made it official! If she went out in public like that people would've really thought she was royalty! She sure had me fooled!"

"Bye, Lieutenant Colonel!" Ed slammed the phone down impatiently. Then, the nonexistent light-bulb over his head lit up. "Jeez, can't the guy be straightforward with anything!"

"With what?" Al asked, after being quiet while reading a book.

Ed didn't answer. "Hey, Winry?"

The blonde haired girl looked at him curiously. "What's up?"

"How would you like to see the alchemy exams?"

"I don't care about alchemy, Ed, you know that."

Ed grinned slyly. "Yeah, but the higher-ups say that my automail's really impressive, and they know a guy or two that could use some good automail. They want to meet my mechanic."

Al's armor made a 'clink' as he turned to see Winry's reaction.

"Really?" Winry said in surprise. "You recommended me? For state alchemists?"

"Yeah…"

"Do these guys have as much money as you?" She said as she inspected the elbow joint, moving it back and forth.

"Probably more, since they're higher-ups, every promotion gets you a raise." He craned his head so that Winry couldn't see his face, and took a quick glance at Al, who knew that gleam in his brother's eyes meant he was up to something. "So, Winry, you up for it?"

"Sure, I guess." She said reluctantly, mostly because of the fact possible customers were state alchemists, and she wasn't quite fond of them.

Ed saw the look on her face and smiled faintly. "Hey, you don't have to. It's just an idea. Even if you do, you won't have to give anything to one of the five thousand jerks there."

"I'll come." She said. "Somebody's got to keep an eye on you two."

Al looked at her with a nonexistent smile. "Thanks, Winry."

"What do you mean there's still no sign of him?" Colonel Roy Mustang yelled into the phone, nearly blowing Hawkeye out the door. "I don't care if there have been no signs of his M.O. anywhere for months, a killer like that doesn't just drop off the face of the earth!" He slammed the phone down. "Idiot!"

"Before you take out your anger on the Fuhrer's phone, maybe you should consider that Scar backed off." Lieutenant Hawkeye said professionally. She wasn't an actual state alchemist, but she was Mustang's right-hand woman, and sometimes the only person that kept him sane. "Knowing that the military only gets more upset every time he causes a problem may have forced him to leave the area, perhaps even go to an Ishbalan territory."

"And what kind of anti-violence area would accept him!" Mustang said angrily, pounding his hands onto the desk.

"Ishbalan's don't care about that, since he thinks he was told by their god to kill state alchemists." She noticed Mustang's slightly stunned look. "You think you're the only one with access to that branch of the library?"

"Wish I was." He knitted his fingers together as he looked at a map on the Fuhrer's desk. There were little red dots on areas where Scar had attacked, but there were also blue dots that seemed to be in random places, each dot was dated, and black ones that seemed to be a little bit ahead of the blue dots, like the blue dots were following the black dots. And the last marked black dot was in Central.

"What's the matter?" Hawkeye walked closer to the desk to look at the map. "What is it?"

Mustang didn't answer. He was busy following the dots with his fingers, going backwards on the blue dots, following them all the way to a little town far from the cities: Risembool.

He quickly opened the desk, pulling out blank paper, and attempted to draw a bad version of the map. He growled in frustration, noticing that it was impossible to see any likeness. "Lieutenant,"

"Sir?"

"Find Major Armstrong, I have a sketch job for him."

She nodded. "Right away, sir." She headed out the door.

"Hurry, we've got twenty minutes before Bradley gets back."

"Absolutely not!" Winry yelled. They were on the train, so, she turned a few heads.

"Brother, I don't know if that's a good idea…" Al said worriedly.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea, Hughes thought it up. You hide in Al, and you both get in, no problem." Ed grumbled, taking off his jacket and vest. "Jeez, I thought trains were air conditioned!"

"I don't see why you're complaining." A man's voice said from the next seat behind him. "I heard roaches were weatherproof."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A ROACH!" Ed shouted, trying to get free of Al's grip. He managed to see the top of the man's head, which was white-grey. He quit squirming immediately. "Scar." He said coldly. "How'd you get here?"

The man turned to face them. He was tall, wearing all black, with tan skin and red eyes. He had sunglasses on, but one thing was missing.

There was no scar on his face.

"I don't know who Scar is, but I can assure you, I'm not him." He said calmly.

Ed blinked for a moment, but Al beat him to speak. "You look just like him." He looked at the man's hand that was on the seat. There was a blue/black alchemic circle on the back of his hand. "You're an alchemist?" He asked, surprised that an Ishbalan would have anything to do with alchemy.

The man followed Al's red gaze. "Hopefully one of the state after today." He took a quick glimpse of Edward's automail. "So, you're Full Metal." He said with a smirk. "We kept getting fed stories about you, at least I did. The Fuhrer said an Ishbalan state alchemist would be even stranger than a short little kid alchemist."

Ed twitched at the sound of the word 'short' but managed to let it go for once. "I'm not a kid." He insisted.

The man ignored the comment, turning his attention to Al. "If he's Edward Elric, that would make you Alphonse." He looked at the giant suit of armor. "Do you ever take that thing off?"

"Uh… no, not really." Al said nervously, but Ed saved him.

"Ah, the guys paranoid, got hit a couple of times by random objects, and since then, can't get this off of him." Ed laughed forcefully.

"Hm." He muttered in understanding. "I could've sworn he was the younger brother."

"He is." Ed said grumpily, knowing where this was leading.

"Yet you're shorter."

"That's not exactly an uncommon thing; it happens a lot in siblings." Winry interfered, before Ed could lose his temper.

"And you are…"

"Winry Rockbell." She said defensively. "I'm an automail mechanic, the best."

"If you say so." He said with a bored tone, turning around, noticing there was now a man sitting across from him, with blue eyes and short red hair, along with a ragged brown leather jacket and pants and boots to match.

"Well, well, well." The man said with a smirk. "What business does a piece of Ishbalan dirt like you have going to Central?" He raised a reddish brow up in amusement. "You should know that your pacifist bunch doesn't belong around here, especially just one, all by yourself." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and quickly drew a transmutation circle on the table, put his hands to it, and the table was now a wooden sword, which was held in the man's hand.

"Now you might want to jump off of this train if you don't want to end up picking up your limbs, Ishbalan." He sneered, holding the tip barely an inch from the Ishbalan's face. He knocked the sunglasses off of his face, crushing them as soon as they hit the ground. He let out a 'heh' of superiority as he looked at the man's red eyes.

"Don't hurt me." The Scar look-alike said pleadingly. Ed started to get up, but Al put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. The others on the train were too scared to move.

"On your knees," The man commanded. "I always wanted one of you to bow down to an alchemist."

He obeyed, placing his hands on the ground, and his face close as well. Ed, Winry, and Al all saw the look on his face. It wasn't one of fear, it was a smirk. The other man saw the circles on the Ishbalan's hands, and laughed. "Ha! Trying to scare people into thinking you know alchemy? What idiot would fall for that!"

"Your kind of idiot." The Ishbalan sneered, and the floor glowed from under his hands, and spread until it was under the man's feet. Then, there was crackling noise as the floor froze and ice crept up the man's body, until only his head was uncovered by the ice.

"What the hell?" He said in surprise, eyes moving, since his neck couldn't. "How could you do that? The circles were on the wrong sides!"

The Ishbalan held up his hands, showing that his palms also had circles on them. Ed grinned. "A double array, clever. Or are the others fake?"

"They're real."

"Wow." Winry walked up to the now mostly frozen man and tapped on the ice. "It's like steel."

"That's the idea." The Ishbalan said casually, staring at his own work. "The ice is so think and cold, even in the desert it would take at least a week to melt."

"Are you saying I'll be stuck here for a full week?" The man yelled.

"No… I said it would take at least a week for the ice to melt in the desert. In a train with broken air conditioning, it might take two or three."

"I'll get you back, Ishbalan. And do you think your little 'Ishbala' will appreciate you using alchemy?"

_Shhink._

"Mention Ishbala ever again and you will die a slow, cold, painful death." Scar's look-alike scowled. He had a sheet of ice around his arm, almost identical to the blade Ed made with his automail arm. He slammed his arm into the block of ice and the blade shattered, and the block of ice cracked slightly. "Got it?"

"Ah-heh, sure. No problem." The man said nervously.

"Good." He said as the train screeched to a halt. He kicked a chunk of the ice off, exposing his broken sunglasses. In a quick movement he picked up the pieces and walked off the train.

"Well, he's strange." Winry said, holding a bag full of tools.

Ed grabbed his jacket. "Yeah. An Ishbalan that uses alchemy because he feels like it, and he wants to be a state alchemist. It's fishy."

"But maybe he just wants to bring them together." Al said.

"Whatever it is, we should keep an eye on him." Ed looked around the station as he got off the train. "Where'd he go?"

It was a dark area, that part of the station hadn't been used for over a year, and not a bulb had been turned on since then. There was nothing to do, so he decided to amuse himself by occasionally looking at his reflection in a puddle of water, staring at the scar that looked like an 'x'. It better not had been a waste of his time, he thought as he watched the train unload, now with a scowl plastered on his face, looking for his 'brother'.

"So that's what Scar looks like."

He turned around. Heh, they could've been twins, the only difference was the scar. "You mean you've never seen him before?" He shrugged. "Wow, I knew you were dense, but come on. You've never seen a wanted poster of him?"

"No."

"You're real dense, Lies." Scar's body changed in a shimmer of light, revealing a smaller, catlike young-looking man. He had long green hair and wore a black shirt that was missing the bottom half, a skirt-like bottom, and gloves and black fabric around his feet, along with a black headband. The seal of Oroboros was on his leg. "Lust was wondering when you were going to show up, I told her that you'd be here, but of course, she goes and says," He mocked Lust's voice. "'Envy, do me a favor and make sure Lies gets off that train, it would be such a shame if he gets killed before he gets a chance to get into the state.'"

"Your concern is flattering."

"Bad lie number one." Envy held up a finger. "You might want to get that power of yours in check."

"I can use alchemy." Lies said as the seal of Oroboros appeared on his face where Scar's scar would have been. "I'd say it works well."

"Yeah, on humans." Envy smirked. "Too bad it doesn't work on other homunculi, right?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"Right. And it would probably help a lot if you could manage to fool the 'fuhrer' and his secretary, though, so you might want to start practicing."

"Practice… lying."

"Yeah, why not?" Envy jumped up onto a railing that held up the ceiling, grinning. "I'd help, as long as Lust doesn't go and bitch about how she needs more lipstick or more sacrifices, stuff like that."

Lies shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah, well you'll meet her later. Then you'll see what I mean."

"Am I supposed to look forward to that or cower?" Lies said, cracking his neck. He began to walk off.

"And where are you going now?" Envy asked from his perch.

"I've got an exam to take." He turned to look at Envy as the seal of Oroboros vanished off his face, then left, disappearing in the crowd.

LL A.K.: Yep, first try at Full Metal Alchemist fic, and don't hurt me if it sucks. As for anyone from the YYH section that read my other fics and read this one, I'M WORKIN' ON IT! Review, please!


	2. The Exams

"C'mon Al, we're gonna be late!" Edward said impatiently, "I'm going to be getting another lecture from Mustang before this day's over." He muttered.

"Well, it's weird, having someone in m— in here." He changed his words quickly as a group of soldiers walked by. "Are you okay in there, Winry?" Al whispered.

"Yeah, I'm great; I'm inside one of my best friends who happens to be a suit of armor. Everything's excellent." Winry's voice came from inside Al. "Although the joints of the armor look so interesting from in here"—

"Don't touch anything!" Ed knocked on Al's chest a few times, making an echoing noise that numbed Winry's brain. "Machine junkie."

"Alchemy freak." Winry countered, looking at the blood seal inside of Al. "It's almost like witchcraft, what you can do."

"Well, if you don't want me to do it, you can have my arm and leg back, and your best customer will be stuck in a wheelchair, going in circles because I can only turn one wheel." He said sarcastically, and then turned his attention to where he was walking. "You know, judging by the military personnel, I'd say we're here."

"Why are we here though?" Al asked, receiving looks from everyone. "I thought only high-ranking officers could have a say in who becomes a state alchemist. What is your rank anyway, Brother?"

"………I don't know."

"Well, that's really sad, don'cha think?" They all turned around, Havoc was standing there, with his typical grin and a cigarette practically glued to his mouth. "I think you have to be eighteen to get a rank."

"They let me in when I'm twelve, but I don't get a rank?"

"Or maybe it's because you haven't gone around begging for a promotion like everyone else around here." Havoc shrugged. "Actually, I heard you're equal to a major."

"Yeah, that's great." Ed said dismissively. "You're not even an alchemist, what are you doing here?"

"Paperwork."

Edward's face twitched, why does he even bother? Oh, well. They would all just have to stick around for the performance part of the exam, anyway. As long as it wouldn't interfere with his search for the Philosopher's Stone.

111111111111111111111111

"Are you crazy?" Mustang growled, standing up and pounding his hands onto the Fuhrer's desk.

"I think it could do Full Metal some good. After all, he's been distant from the military for quite a while; it could bring him a bit closer to it, some responsibility." Fuhrer Bradley said with his permanent smile plastered to his face.

"But giving him a subordinate?" Mustang asked. "There is not one person in that group of possible state alchemists under twenty-one, and the chances of any of them listening to him are slim to none, he could even put them in danger."

"You seem quite attached to the Elric brothers, Colonel. You fear for their safety, which is good, seeing as I placed them under your command. But you can't allow them to keep chasing after the Philosopher's Stone, it's too dangerous. With someone else with them, the chances of them straying off track go down quite a bit."

Mustang's face was stiff, he was apparently doing all he could to avoid yelling. He saluted the Fuhrer, and then he turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"I take it the Fuhrer's decision remains the same." Lieutenant Hawkeye said calmly, looking at Mustang.

"Just wait 'till I'm Fuhrer…" He grumbled. "Where are they?"

"The boys are with Lt. Col. Hughes."

Mustang sighed heavily. "Poor kids."

1111111111111111111111111

_**The Cafeteria…**_

"She's getting so big, isn't she!" Hughes said, enjoying his captive audience, and showing off his ever-growing photo album. "I have trouble believing she's grown so quickly!"

"I have trouble believing all those pictures fit in that one album." Edward's head collided with the table.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, we've got about thirty of these!"

"…yeah. So, when's the last part of the exam?"

Hughes looked at his watch. "Oh, it starts in about twenty minutes."

"Well, that's not short notice." Edward said sarcastically.

Al turned his head with a 'clink'. "Do you think that man got that far?"

"Who knows? His alchemy was pretty impressive on the train, but if he failed the written exam he's probably on his way back to wherever." Ed brought his head back up.

"You met one of the applicants on the train?" Hughes said curiously.

"Yeah, an Ishbalan that uses ice alchemy." Ed muttered, taking a bite out of a piece of chicken.

"That's odd." The Lieutenant Colonel said, closing his photo album. "I thought the guys in the office were kidding about an Ishbalan applicant."

"He looks a lot like Scar." Al said as a tiny 'clink' came from inside him. "…Winry, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing!" Her voice responded all too quickly.

"You hid your girlfriend in your brother?" Hughes raised a brow.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Edward yelled, scaring quite a few soldiers. "Jeez, can anyone just be friends!" He turned his attention to Winry. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing! I just, ah, bumped my head!"

"In Al's arm?"

"Oh, come on, Ed, I can't help it. It's just so amazing how his arms and legs can move without any gears or hinges or anything like that!"

"I told you not to mess with him!" Ed growled at his brother's chest plate.

"Well, you also told me there were people that needed automail here!" She snarled.

_ALL APPLICANTS AND STATE ALCHEMISTS, REPORT TO THE COURTYARD IMMEDIATELY FOR THE LAST PART OF THE EXAMS. _

"That's my cue." Edward said, standing up. "See you guys in a bit." He said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

111111111111111111111111111

_**The Burned Up Central Library…**_

"I thought you were going to watch him." A silky voice spoke, a woman's, came from the dark.

"He's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Envy said as his own body emerged from the shimmering light that had been a military officer seconds before.

"Do you even know which 'him' I'm talking about?" The woman stepped out of the dark and into the little amount of light that managed to come into the room. She had long black hair and wore a long black dress and long black gloves. On her chest was a tattoo of oroboros, and just like Envy, she had violet eyes with slits for pupils.

"Lies, of course." Envy said, putting his hand on his side. "After all, we know what Greed's up to: sitting around with his little chimera pals attempting to act like a human when he says he doesn't want to even be one!" He kicked a pile of ashes angrily. "Lust, when do we get rid of him?"

Lust sighed, crossing her arms. "You have to admit, he did get the best deal out of the seven of us. His desire, his own sin, is what makes him close to being human."

"Money, women, fame, and power." Envy chuckled dementedly. "So what, the only thing stopping him is the fact he likes the ability to grow his head back; big deal, he's his own torture device."

Lust looked at Envy interestedly. "Jealous?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" Envy yelled. "My curse, I fawn over what I can't have! Just like you can't actually become attached to anyone because that contradicts lust, a temporary desire! We are the poster children for damnation, and we can't help it!"

"Calm down, Envy. At least with Lies on our side, when he gets into the military, he will have easy access to what we need for a Philosopher's Stone, and he can make it without a conscience kicking in."

"Says you." Envy breathed. "Every time someone gets close to making the stone, it ends up getting screwed up because of guilt and the shock of the ingredients list. We might as well dig ourselves up and finish each other off." Envy looked around the charred room. "Speaking of finishing off, where's Gluttony?"

"Eating the ashes, and walls." Lust said. "Do me a favor and keep the fake stones away from him, we can't have him eating our little gifts for our newest member."

"And where are you going?" Envy raised a green brow as Lust put on a jacket.

"I'm going to watch the exam." She half-smiled as she walked out of the building.

111111111111111111111111

"An Ishbalan alchemist, huh?" Mustang said, standing next to Ed. "It sounds like the military's trying to act like they don't still have a grudge against their people."

"Do you think he'll get in?" Edward asked, looking at the applicants who were walking into the area that had been alchemically altered so that there was a lake, a small forested area, a snow-capped mountain, and an area that was made to be like a desert. There were rocks and almost anything you could need for a wide variety of transmutations.

"Who knows?"

"I was on the train with him when a guy I guess was another applicant attacked him. He froze the moisture in the air and encased the man in a giant block of ice. He also made a blade of ice around his hand."

Mustang smirked slightly. "Not bad?"

"Yeah." Ed looked back at the people coming into the courtyard. He caught a glimpse of dark skin and white hair. "He made it through."

Mustang stared at the Ishbalan intently, narrowing his eyes. "He looks just like Scar."

"He's not, he's missing the scar. And he didn't have the urge to blow me up, so he can't be that bad." Ed grinned.

Just then, the Fuhrer walked up and faced all of the applicants. "Congratulations for making it this far. Feel free to use whatever resources we have to offer, and make whatever you see fit." And with that, he walked back to the rest of the military officials.

A man with dark hair walked up to the sand and drew a circle in it. He placed his hands on the circle and a light came from it as a large glass pillar emerged. The man pulled out a knife and etched another circle on the pillar, this time; he broke down the glass back into sand, and created a flurry of sand that hid him from view.

There was a scoff heard from one of the alchemists. A bald man went up to the pile of rocks and rummaged through them until he found some coal. He drew a circle on the ground with a stick and placed the coal in the center. He put his hands onto the circle and when the bright light faded, there were several diamonds in place of the coal.

"That's guaranteed money right there." One officer said.

Ed snorted. "Only if the diamonds are pure. One little incompletion in the transmutation and they're worthless."

There were a few other alchemists after the man who made the diamonds. One of them made a small blimp (Edward recognized him as the same man from back when he took the test). There was another man who turned a tree back into its seed form, moved it into the sand area, and grew it back twice as big. And there was a woman who took the rocks that were lying around and turned them into a stone building. There was only one person left.

The Ishbalan walked to the lake, oblivious to the snickers that were coming from a few people. He scanned the rest of the area with his red eyes that were hidden behind sunglasses. He kneeled down and placed his left hand at the edge of the lake. There was a bright light as a crackling sound echoed in the courtyard. When the light faded, the lake was frozen solid. He then placed his hand on the ice, making the ice crack in several different parts.

"He's making a giant circle." Mustang said quietly. "He better know what he's doing."

The Ishbalan then walked into the center of the frozen lake, clapped his hands together, and placed them on the ice. The light that came from it was practically blinding. As it faded, ice rapidly spread throughout the courtyard, covering the trees, sand, rocks, and the diamonds and stone building. The ice spread up the small mountain and continued until it stopped just at the feet of the military officials and other applicants. And then, after a few seconds, the ice shattered the trees into glistening splinters and the stones broke into shards. He silently walked off of the lake and just as he took his last step off of it, he put his right hand to it, and it was liquid again.

"Impressive." The Fuhrer said with a grin. He turned to Mustang. "I think they'll get along just fine." He walked up to the Ishbalan and held out his hand. The Scar look-alike shook it. "Pardon my ignorance, but in the midst of all the applicants I tend to forget names."

"Lies Chaos, sir." He said.

"Well, then. I'm quite proud to welcome you into the military, Lies Chaos."

11111111111111111111111

_**A Bar…**_

Lies sat at the bar, he wasn't drinking or anything, he was just sitting there. He didn't feel like getting a room at a hotel just to sit there until he got tired, so sitting in a bar in the middle of Central seemed like a way to relax and tick people off at the same time; at least the anti-Ishbalan ones.

"Come here often?" A woman said as she sat down next to him. Lies looked at her. Long black hair, black dress, a beige jacket, and black gloves. Her eyes and lips were violet.

He snorted a laugh and turned his attention back to reading bottle labels. "No." He said shortly. His eyes darted in her direction as she adjusted her jacket slightly. He caught a glimpse of a tattoo of a winged serpent on her chest. Oroboros, he thought.

"I don't blame you. The military always comes in and out of here, all the formalities get old."

"And you would know about that, Lust?"

She stared at him for a moment, and then shrugged it off, smiling. "I see Envy filled you in quite a bit."

"Hardly." Lies muttered. "He mentioned you in passing. I just used common sense. You should hide that mark; some of these people must know what it means."

"You're branded as well; don't you think your new alchemist friends might know?" Lust asked.

"It's hidden." Lies turned so she could see his face as the mark of oroboros appeared on his face, then vanished again.

She gave him a doubtful look. "Don't get too cocky. The Full Metal boy is aware of our presence. You do know what you're supposed to do, don't you?"

"Act like I'm being a good little lapdog while working on a stone to make us human." Lies sighed. "I know what I'm doing, don't worry about it."

"I doubt it. Just your race will have the military breathing down your neck at all times, it won't be easy."

"Which is why there will conveniently be trouble when I need it; I have a few ideas of my own to keep them from being too nosy."

Lust chuckled slightly and closed her eyes.

Lies looked at her with confusion. "What's so funny?" He said with an offended tone.

"It's that same attitude that condemned one of us to being in a prison for over one hundred years." She opened her eyes and had a smirk on her face. "And he's been sentenced to death for having his own ideas."

Lies looked at her much more intently than earlier. "Which of us is that?"

"Greed, of course."

"And what exactly did he do?"

"My, curious, aren't you?" She signaled the bartender to get her a drink. "He decided to go off on his own, in pursuit of immortality, women, money, and power. It's not what the rest of us want. We don't need a race to the Stone, and the best way to ensure victory is to eliminate the competition."

Lies stood up. He muttered a 'see you later' to Lust as he walked out of the bar and down the road. A homunculus whose death was marked for wanting eternal life… Perhaps he should keep his own ideas to himself for now. He found the fact he was hard to kill quite useful, and didn't want his 'brethren' to kill him. He had a feeling that Lust wasn't giving him all of the details, and that was what he wanted. The best way to get more details: hear both sides of the story. After he was fully registered with the military, he would find Greed and pay him a visit.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


End file.
